


Соберут потом

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU с развилкой до "Хайнессена". То есть Ройенталь, не выдержав, сделал первый шаг. Ветка, собранная из отдельных текстов. Отношения начинаются в самом раннем таймлайне канона, и продолжаются, продолжаются, продолжаются...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Танец

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Танец. Беты: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара среброволосая  
> Название: Быть рядом. Беты: Эш. и D~arthie за вычитку и причесывание.

  
http://clownkid666.tumblr.com/

... у меня еще есть адреса,  
По которым найду мертвецов голоса.  
ОЭМ  


Костюмированный бал? Какая глупость. Это не бал, а самое настоящее шоу. Причем шоу для взрослых.  
Оберштайн с грустью посмотрел на высокие сапоги.  
Ну уж нет. Добровольно он в эту колодку не полезет. Тем более что сейчас тепло.  
Пол приятно холодил ступни.  
Обычно Оберштайн точно придерживался рекомендованного стиля, часто сливаясь с толпой. Когда ты не более, чем один из – интереснее наблюдать. Что может быть увлекательнее, чем смотреть, как меняется лицо кого-нибудь из новичков, когда в зал заходит гость, чей наряд находится на самой грани приличия?  
Сегодня таким станет он. Скорее всего, вечер в клубе будет недолгим. Он уйдет либо с кем-то, либо один, довольный состоявшимся розыгрышем.  
Наверняка опять половина наденет маски. Ему тоже прислали. Но к чему и чего стыдиться?..  
Подтяжки больно щелкнули металлическими зажимами по груди. Первый холодок от них уже прошел, оставив приятное воспоминание.  
Форменная кепка, Локи знает какой армии ушедшего мира.  
Не хватает еще чего-то. Какой-то маленькой детали, которая сделает образ завершенным.  
Лаковые перчатки, выше локтя, которые он так и не надел на один из прошлых вечеров, сочтя неуместной шуткой. К этому образу они подходили идеально.

Плащ скрывает обнаженное тело от посторонних глаз. Но чувствовать себя наполовину раздетым - возбуждает.  
Глаза портье округляются, когда он забирает плащ, а потом одобрительно хмыкает, принимая на хранение обувь.  
Гости уже собрались – его выход.  
Движения намеренно неторопливые. Плавно войти в зал под занудную до омерзения музыку. Скучно и хочется посходить с ума. Усмехнуться про себя. Интересно, тут уже били бокалы? Перчатки холодят. Касания совершенно не такие, как если бы он дотрагивался просто пальцами. Кто-то на мгновение перестал дышать, когда он провел ласкающим движением по козырьку кепки.  
Пусть считают его пьяным. Плевать.  
Почему красавец скучает у стены? Подойти, опереться руками по обе стороны лица, потом, развернувшись, откинуть голову на плечо и пойти дальше, к следующему. Слушая, как замолкает шепоток в зале. Можно было бы что-нибудь спеть, намурлыкать мелодию, но невозможно, когда от легкости шумит в ушах.  
Сесть на колени. Да, к тому, кто пришел с дамой, – и поймать ненавидящий взгляд спутницы. Но он же не виноват, что на офицера так подействовали всего несколько волнообразных, приглашающих движений.  
Бедные, смешные люди.  
И тот, кто вальяжно развалился в центре зала. Скрестив руки на груди, смотрит насмешливо.  
Юнец.  
Так ли ты будешь уверен, когда металлические скорлупки, на которых служат твои друзья, исчезнут в пламени взрыва?  
А может, наоборот, ты прав тем, что живешь здесь и сейчас. Насколько острые ощущения тебе нужны, чтобы почувствовать себя реальным?  
А мне?  
Контакт глаза в глаза, когда, согнув ногу в колене, опираешься на его бедро.  
Я вижу, ты хочешь. Но не расплетаешь рук на груди. Только не отводишь глаз, завороженный моей рукой.  
Если ты считаешь, что я действительно ласкаю себя под твоим взглядом, ты недалек от истины.  
Но прелесть любого шоу в его скоротечности. Лучше уйти сейчас, когда все взгляды прикованы к нему. Скрыться за колонной, и потом – через черный ход.  
И все еще гудит в ушах. И не пил, а трезвеешь с каждым шагом по мокрой мостовой. Не так уж много времени он провел в клубе, но дождь успел пройти.  
Торопливые шаги за спиной.  
Плащ, наброшенный на плечи, чтобы вернуть тепло и скрыть непристойную на улице наготу.  
– Я провожу вас.  
Так и не обернуться. Не потому, что неважно кто. А оттого, что это – тот самый юнец, на взгляд которого так отозвалось тело.

Несколько шагов - и его останавливают, придерживая за плечи.  
\- Подождите здесь.  
Маленькая скамейка на набережной. Можно сесть и ждать, как было сказано. Есть ли разница — идти или сидеть? Начался дождь. Редкие капли забираются под воротник, морозят шею, но не хочется шевелиться. Река, отражающая желтые фонари — красива. Если смотреть, то на красивое. Какое-то болезненно детское обострение: когда зрение было не всегда, когда протезы были менее совершенными и часто выходили из строя, хотелось, если видеть — то лучшее. Стараться разглядеть, всмотреться, чтобы запомнить, потому что каждый раз - страх, что только поманили красивой возможностью быть как все, и скоро отберут ее.  
Страха остаться в темноте — давно нет. Но желание рассматривать и запоминать — осталось. Тем более, что электронные глаза не устают, зрение не испортится.  
Холодно.  
Был бы другим, подтянул бы колени к груди, спрятался бы в плащ. А так — просто сидишь и ждешь, когда время перешагнет невидимую грань и надо будет встать и пойти домой. Потому что случайный спутник не вернется. Просто предлог, красивый повод оставить его одного. Кому он нужен? Родители мертвы, начальство, кажется, воспринимает только игрушкой с электронными глазами. Забавным дополнением интерьера. Но держит рядом. И можно становиться лучше. Учиться, ждать. Запрещая себе считать надежду о том, что когда-нибудь его знания, умения, способности могут понадобиться — напрасной. А время уходит, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы, оставляя в волосах раннюю седину. И с каждым годом надежды, что придет тот, за чье плечо можно встать — меньше, а страх, что вот он, рядом, протяни руку, - а ты не видишь, потому что слеп — больше.  
Но даже слепой может прозреть. Безглазому остается только ожидание и расчет.  
И маленькое сумасшествие раз в месяц. Сойти с ума, чтобы потом вернуться обратно в систему. Почувствовать, что ты не более странный, чем другие.  
Обжигающе горячие прикосновения к ступням.  
На него надевают сначала один ботинок, потом второй.  
Мальчишка.  
Сбегал, забрал обувь, плащ.  
Зачем?  
Не наигрался в детстве в солдатиков?  
Зачем я тебе нужен?  
Он не скажет этого вслух, но молодой мужчина обнимает за плечи, поднимая со скамейки. Не считает нужным объяснять свои действия. Кажется старшим сейчас. Лишенный сомнений, боли, воспоминаний, которые могут ослабить. Цельный. Уверенный, что мир и так принадлежит ему. Но такой не протянет руку, чтобы его взять. Быть может, просто потому, что умеет жить и так. Берет только то, что считает нужным. Например - его.  
Чуть рычащий голос, который тоже делает старше:  
\- Здесь недалеко.  
Они не говорят, не смотрят друг на друга. Можно было бы решить, что идешь один, но чужая рука властно обнимает за плечи, утверждая свои права на него.  
Пусть так.  
Почувствовать себя нужным. На эту ночь.  
Пусть для него.

Узкая темная лестница, потом — маленькая однокомнатная квартира. Такие снимают на несколько часов или держат для тайных свиданий. Кухня, прихожая, комната. Минимум мебели — ничего лишнего.

Накинутый на плечи плащ соскальзывает на пол.  
Стоять спиной, вполоборота, опустив взгляд. Свет тусклый, но к чему им всматриваться в лица друг друга? Это лишнее, когда встретишься только один раз, а потом каждый отправится умирать по своему месту службы.  
Долгое, мучительное ожидание. Неподвижность. Он долго может стоять без движения. Столько, сколько нужно. Ждать столько, сколько потребуется.  
Но не удержаться — бросить взгляд. Посмотреть, как снимает китель и рубашку тот, кто привел его сюда. Осознать, что взгляд этого человека ни на мгновенье не отрывается от его тела, лаская. Рассматривает столь откровенно, что становится жарко. Вспоминая бесстыдный танец, чуть насмешливый взгляд, и пристальное внимание, сейчас Пауль чувствует, как капельки пота выступают на виске. Только от того, как на него смотрят.  
Прикосновение неожиданно. По инерции — шаг вперед, и сразу прижат к стене. Вытянув руки, опереться ладонями, и, подчиняясь прикосновению, чуть шире расставить ноги. Так обыскивают пленных. Так изучают пойманных бабочек. Только он все еще жив. Есть что-то пошлое в сравнении себя с проткнутой булавкой бабочкой. И можно усмехнуться про себя, чуть наклонив голову, открывая шею для поцелуя.  
Руки горячие, и это чувствуется даже через ткань перчаток, когда он сплетает пальцы со своими. Кажется, что этот человек состоит из черного, всепоглощающего пламени, и оно, пожирая, ласкает со всех сторон. Потерять себя, раствориться в нем на одну ночь.  
Пальцы намертво держат в хватке, не вырваться. Да и не хочется уходить, потому что тогда прервутся эти дразнящие касания языком. Исчезнет чувство защищенности, столь неуместное в незнакомой квартире, во власти незнакомого человека.  
Заставляют... нет.. просят повторить движения танца, проводя по груди сцепленными пальцами. Теплое прикосновение сменяется холодным, и это завораживает. Свои ли руки, чужие ли проводят по груди, под подтяжками, оттягивают их и чуть отпускают, чтобы все тело вздрогнуло от легкого разряда боли, прокатившегося вниз. Пальцы спускаются ниже, по впалому животу к ремню. На судорожном выдохе его почти заставляют - или это он сам упирается одной рукой в стену, а другой ласкает себя, или это его ласкают, доводя до глухого стона.  
Одобрительное хмыканье на ухо. Незнакомец наконец-то расцепляет пальцы, но заводит ему одну руку за спину, чтобы мог оценить, насколько желанен.  
Один ласкает, другой — позволяет себя ласкать. И всего несколько шагов до широкой кровати.  
Шепот на ухо:  
\- Прости.  
Просит прощения за то, что поторопился, за то, что был недостаточно внимателен, невыдержан, но не знает, что боль - это то, что нужно иногда. Чтобы прочистить голову, выстоять, выдержать. Перестать думать о мелочах и жалеть о том, что не сбылось. Думать, что не сбудется. Есть только здесь и сейчас. Боль, которая обязательно пройдет, сменившись наслаждением, нарастающим, достигающим своего пика. Потом — крик. Судорога удовольствия, когда чужие руки до синяков вцепляются в бедра, лишь бы не выпустить, лишь бы был рядом.  
Дальше — пустота, легкая дрожь в руках. И тот, кто довел сейчас до исступленного крика, обнимает. Легкие, успокаивающие прикосновения прекращаются почти сразу. Будто чувствует, что ни к чему успокаивать.  
Вечер закончился, и его в последний раз прижимают к груди. Чтобы отпустить.

***  
Выйти из душа. Одеться и, не прощаясь, не выясняя, где сейчас хозяин - несколько ступеней вниз, по узкой лестнице.  
Обернуться на окрик: «Господин!»  
Таксист услужливо распахивает дверь, бормоча под нос: «Мне было сказано отвезти вас, куда пожелаете. Все оплачено, не извольте сомневаться».  
Назвать адрес, устало откинувшись на сиденье.  
Юнец. Но каков!


	2. Быть рядом

Тихий вечер располагает к прогулке и размышлению. Оберштайн настолько погружен в себя, что когда на него налетают, толкая к стене, и зажимают запястья над головой – просто не успевает оказать сопротивление.  
\- Адмирал Ройенталь?  
\- Собственной персоной.  
"Собственная персона" пьяна, и сильно. И норовит уткнуться носом ему в шею. Еле держится на ногах, но захват крепкий, не вырваться.  
\- Почему вы в гражданском?  
Форма сильно меняет людей. В рубашке с расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей, не в кителе, Ройенталь кажется совершенно другим.  
\- Знаете, иногда хочется выпить так, чтобы никто не узнал.  
\- Думаете, что в империи много мужчин с разными глазами?  
Это был явно неправильный вопрос. Его разворачивают, заламывая руку, толкают в незнакомую дверь. Прихожая, гостиная. Валят на диван.  
\- В Империи всегда было достаточно шлюх, причем обоих полов, не так ли, господин военный министр?  
Оберштайн чувствует боль в запястьях, крепко зажатых над головой ладонями Ройенталя. Кажется, одно неосторожное движение - и Ройенталь его просто убьет. 

\- Не бойтесь. Ничего принципиально нового я с вами не сделаю. Тем более, что вы, должно быть, хорошо подготовлены. Его Величество к вам благоволит. Могу представить, какими способами вы усмиряете его гнев. Или вас больше привлекают спокойные мужчины? Например, Фернер. О... Антон должно быть очень старательный ... исполнитель. - Ройенталь будто пробует последнее слово на вкус. Глаза сощурены. Меняет хватку так, чтобы освободить себе одну руку, и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке. - А Его Величество больше любит исполнительных подчиненных или тех, кто все время идет наперекор?  
Оберштайн все-таки пытается скинуть адмирала с себя, но безуспешно. Он едва может шевельнутся.  
\- Может, выпьем?  
Виски стоит рядом, на прикроватной тумбе. Ройенталь зубами откручивает пробку и пытается влить содержимое бутылки в рот лежащему. Оберштайн плотно сжимает губы, и напоить его не получается  
Виски стекает по шее, под ворот кителя.  
Расстегнуть верхние пуговицы, спускаясь губами ниже и ниже, следуя за потеками на коже. Потом все-таки отстраниться, перехватить так, чтобы немного приподнять его голову.  
\- Ну что вы, господин военный министр, выпьем же.  
Наверно это была бы лучшая возможность вывернуться, но Оберштайн не уверен, что справится с адмиралом, тем более, что резкий запах бьет в нос, заставляя хватать воздух ртом, и в этот момент в него все-таки вливают крепкий напиток.  
Пытаясь продышаться, Оберштайн заходится в кашле. Он не успел поесть, и почти сразу голову заволакивает дурман.

Одного прикосновения к паху достаточно, чтобы понять, что Оберштайн абсолютно не возбужден. Ройенталь скатывается с лежащего. Отвернувшись к окну, бросает зло:  
\- Убирайтесь.  
Ответа нет, поэтому Ройенталь шипит снова:  
\- Вон. Собирайте одежду и убирайтесь.  
Скрип дивана - Оберштайн встает. Сейчас он последовательно застегнет все пуговицы, поправит одежду, волосы. И можно будет, наконец, продолжить пить. До отключки. Чтобы назавтра не вспомнить этот вечер.  
Чего он ждет?  
Сколько можно одеваться?  
Прикосновение от кисти к плечу. Легкое. Был бы чуть более пьян - мог бы даже не почувствовать.  
Развернуться, снова впечатав в стену, но не удерживать. Лишь упереться ладонями по обе стороны лица - оставляя шанс уйти.  
Последний, быть может  
."Я опасен. Ты видишь? Я опасен. Не играй со мной. Не подходи".  
\- Почему вы не уходите? Зачем?  
Наклониться близко.  
\- Хотите собрать на меня компромат? У вас, наверное, его уже достаточно набралось за этот вечер.  
\- Если я отключу глаза, вы все равно не поверите. Могу вынуть.  
Оберштайн протягивает руку к глазнице, но Ройенталь перехватывает запястье.  
\- Прекратите. Почему вы не уходите?!!  
Не столько вопрос, сколько мольба слышится Оберштайну .  
\- Я не смогу больше остановится. Уходите.  
Этот человек совсем не знает, что такое страх? Оберштайн должен, просто обязан испугаться, но вместо этого Ройенталя притягивают к себе. Ближе. Еще ближе. Туда, где на шее бьется в лихорадочном ритме жилка. И Ройенталь уже не может остановиться. Все правильно. Так, как и должно быть, когда партнер отвечает. Когда проводит ладонями по твоей спине, выгибается навстречу.  
После того как начался этот вечер, хочется быть нежным. Необходимы прикосновения. Доказательство, что его желают так же сильно.  
Стоя на коленях перед Оберштайном, чувствуя его руку на волосах, испытывать смесь какого-то иступленного, глухого отчаяния при мысли, что все могло закончится сегодня. Здесь. Но невозможно не быть рядом.  
Снова повалить на диван, прижаться, чтобы Оберштайн почувствовал всем телом, как страстно его желают, чтобы запомнил. Они, кажется, уже лежали так сегодня, но не было хриплого дыхания, ощущения пальцев на коже и царапин на спине. Почему-то очень хочется, чтобы остались царапины...

**На утро после**

Ройенталь просыпается поздно. Вернее, не столько просыпается, сколько окончательно приходит в себя.  
Уже давно пора в Адмиралтейство, но никак не включить сознание. Хорошо, что голова хоть не болит, но в голове - вата. Хочется спрятаться под подушку и не выползать из кровати до вечера.  
Проводит рукой по постели рядом с собой. Никого.  
Никого?  
Тело приятно ломит, Ройенталь даже улыбается, вспоминая вчерашнее. Особенно удалось примирение, но он, определенно, перегнул палку. Потянуло доказать, кто тут самый главный.  
Снова утыкается лицом в подушку. Но ведь помирились же вчера, вроде бы все хорошо. Что же случилось утром?  
С трудом вспоминает отрывочные куски - как хочется прижать, и чтобы просто лежал рядом, чтобы тепло и уютно и ни о чем не думать. Вообще.  
Оберштайн выворачивается. Говорит, одеваясь, о каких-то встречах, докладах, отчетах. Что что-то, он, Ройенталь, должен заслушать, куда-то внести правки, и еще какая-то встреча на высшем уровне в четыре, на которой ему, Ройенталю, надо быть, и желательно - в курсе дела.  
Попытка ухватить за запястье и затянуть обратно в кровать проваливается. Это он помнит точно. А потом, потом этот немыслимый человек застегивается на все пуговицы. И приходит какое-то запоздалое понимание, что он уже проснулся таким. Застегнутым. Думающим не о прошлой ночи, а о сегодняшнем дне.  
Ройенталь мучительно пытается восстановить события утра. Они ускользают.  
Так. Оделся. Что-то говорил, чего-то хотел. Хотел, чтобы Ройенталь сейчас проснулся и пошел что-то делать.  
Они же оба заснули вчера очень поздно. Зачем куда-то идти?  
А потом "До вечера или до встречи на совещании", и дверь скрипнула, разве что не хлопнула.  
Адмиралтейство. Совещание. Какое совещание? Хотя бы понятно, что за Адмиралтейство.  
Ройенталь вдумчиво натягивает сначала одну штанину, потому другую. Надо проснуться, найти Оберштайна, выяснить, почему ушел, что это за совещание, и почему он, Ройенталь, там кровь из носу должен быть.  
Ройенталь уже почти впихнул себя в китель, когда снова открылась дверь, и Оберштайн решительно вручил ему стопку бумаг.  
\- План четырехчасового совещания. Ознакомьтесь. Выступать не обязательно, но будьте готовы задавать вопросы. Особенно по второй части.  
Все-таки поцеловать. Уткнутся носом в шею. Вернулся. Невозможный человек. Ну зачем там кому-то его вопросы? И совещание только в четыре, к четырем и будет готов. А сейчас разве нельзя просто побыть с ним? Рядом?  
Тяжело вздохнув, отстраниться. Да, работа прежде всего.  
Невозмутимо поправляя совершенно случайно расстегнувшийся воротничок, Оберштайн снова уходит. По крайней мере, он вроде бы больше не злится.  
Ройенталь усмехается, понемногу переходя в рабочее настроение.  
Беглый просмотр документов показывает, что вторая часть ему не очень интересна. А вот по третьей можно поговорить подробнее...


	3. Соберут потом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну очень богатый внутренний мир Оскара фон Ройенталя, то есть может он и не деревянный по пояс начиная с головы, но мудак. Ну или ему злостно с автором не повезло. Короче темный фон и всячески страдания на лицах. Кстати да, гулять так гулять. Оберштайну тоже досталось. Одна радость, он был лишен сомнительного удовольствия демонстрировать свой обвм широкой общественности.

\- Дорогой, может быть борщ?  
\- К Локи Борщ! В койку!

Власть дает право. Например, заходить в реанимационное отделение, куда не пустят даже близких родственников. Всего лишь надо набросить на плечи белый халат, как дань условности. Ройенталь даже не задумывается, что просто наброшенный на плечи халат выглядит сейчас отблеском императорского плаща. Но некому увидеть это. Человек на койке слеп. Нет, это не последствия теракта - взрыв, исполосовав тело, будто в насмешку оставил невредимыми кисти и лицо. Просто из-за текущей схемы лечения установка протезов была бы излишней. Да и не нужна они. Из-за необходимости частых операций Оберштайна не выводят из искусственной комы.  
Короткий поцелуй в губы. Встречу можно считать оконченной.  
Ройенталь приезжает только за этим. Удостовериться своими глазами, что любовник жив.  
Провести в палате несколько минут, не дольше, и снова уехать. К работе, к солдатам к поиску. К бесконечным допросам.  
Ройенталь жесток и безжалостен. Он хочет стереть с лица земли религию, которая стала причиной его ошибки. Ведь именно он был в ответе за безопасность этой части галактики и теперь из-за лично его халатности Оберштайна собирали по частям.  
Оскар уродует свою душу допросами, будто это поможет ему сравниться со страданиями любимого человека.   
Любимого? Безусловно. Ройенталь ответит "да" не задумываясь. И так же не задумываясь превращает себя в чудовище, которому нет прощения.  
Сложив руки за спиной, Оскар наблюдает как, прищурившись, Райнхард смотрит на отчеты о поиске и выявлении виновных. Императору приятно рвение адмирала или сейчас, сам с трудом вставая с постели, он чуть более ясно видит причины, которые двигают его разноглазым подчиненным.  
Найти, схватить, получить сведения, уничтожить. Только полное исчезновение причины станет достойной платой за то, что Оберштайн сейчас находится между жизнью и смертью. Только собственной болью они расплатятся за унижение, через которое проходит Ройенталь каждый раз, когда, не выдержав, приезжает в госпиталь. За удушающий больничный запах. За привкус страха, боли, отчаяния, смерти, который щедрой рукой разлит в отделении реанимации. За то, что целуя пересохшие губы, Ройенталь каждый раз загадывает желание, чтобы Оберштайн поднял руку, провел пальцами по отросшим прядям гостя и, наконец-таки, ответил на поцелуй.  
Спит или притворяется спящим? Чувствует что-то, понимает, кто приходит к нему, или блуждает в странных мирах беспамятства, искаженных антибиотикам? Ройенталь не знает.  
И не хочет , не желает знать, потому что как только Оберштайн очнется, то оттолкнет его. Ведь, вероятно, не этого человека он хотел бы увидеть, когда откроет глаза. Но Оскар не может стать другим. И не может уйти.  
Вот молоденькая сестричка не вовремя заглянула в палату - руки трясутся, на глазах застыли слезы. Что, адмирал в который раз навещающий больного любовника, представляет из себя зрелище столь трагичное? Может быть.   
Оскар чувствует, как ухмылка обезображивает лицо. Девчонка замирает и бросается вон из палаты.  
Поздно.  
Он прочитал на бейдже имя, и она больше не будет работать здесь.  
Оскар не может не приезжать, не может не целовать, но, по крайней мере, персонал больницы не будет судачить о том, как же страдает его превосходительство гранд-адмирал. 

Насколько проще было приходить к спящему.  
Несколько недель вдали от клиники и вот Оберштайн встречает, сидя на постели. Смотрит ровно, почти безразлично. Ему наверняка рассказали, не могли не рассказать. Можно уволить всех девиц, работающих в больнице, но информация все равно всплывет.  
Ройенталь подходит, коротко целует в губы и уходит до того, как Оберштайн успевает среагировать.  
Ночью тело ноет от собственной дурости. Ведь мог бы подождать. Наверняка, Оберштайн ответил бы на поцелуй, провел рукой по волосам, прикоснулся к шее. И это стало бы счастьем. Тем, что заполнило бы пустоту в душе.  
Но это невозможно. Оскар уверен в том, что Оберштайн, только придя в сознание, поинтересовался что же случилось И, наверняка, ему рассказали какими методами Ройенталь наказывал виновных. Оскару нет прощения, и если дать любовнику возможность опомниться, то он оттолкнет. Это очевидно.  
Мающийся от бессонницы, от осознания того, во что он превратился, Ройенталь залпом выпивает стакан виски. Тяжело вдохнуть, винные пары забивают глотку, нос. Но ничего. Это поможет отключиться и заснуть. Потому что через неделю или две. Раньше или позже, но он снова появится в палате.

***  
Десять дней на этот раз. Дольше не выдержал. Ведь даже во время успешной реабилитации бывают осложнения, и он только сам может убедиться, что пациенту не стало хуже.  
Снова зайти в палату. Снова, короткий поцелуй, и в этот раз - ответное прикосновение к волосам. Очень легкое, невесомое, но Оскар отшатывается как от удара под дых. Почти в панике Ройенталь делает несколько шагов прочь от постели и замирает на пороге, слыша ровное:  
\- До свидания.  
"До свидания", - произносит он в ответ. Но только про себя. Потом разворачивает плечи и выходит из палаты.  
Кошмар придет ночью. На грани сна и яви. Происходящее завалит душу тяжелыми камнями. Слепой беспомощный человек, тело которого на всю жизнь исполосовано шрамами. Пропитанный больничным запахом. Жалкий в своем одиночестве. И в этой темноте - прикосновение к губам. Неизвестно чье. Вырывающее из беспамятства, а потом - возвращающее обратно в черноту. Приходящий неизвестно с какой целью человек. Только за этим одним касанием, а потом исчезающий. Без системы и ритма, на рваные промежутки времени. Никогда не говорящий, не обещающий придти вновь. Насмешка над больным. Издевательство над чужим одиночеством.  
Оберштайну нужен порядок и постоянство. Это его образ жизни.

Дрожащей рукой Ройенталь наливает в стакан воду. Таблетки снотворного при попытке открыть флакон рассыпаются по полу. К Локи. Соберут потом. Никогда не принимал успокоительное раньше, но сейчас необходимо. Он обязан выспаться. Только лекарство не спасает, лишь притупляя ощущения, погружая в ватную пустоту. Помогая не думать каким ублюдком Оскар выглядит сейчас в глазах любимого человека. Появляющийся, согласно странной прихоти и исчезающий снова.  
Но Ройенталь не может позволить себе не приезжать. И не может позволить Оберштайну сказать что-то. Потому что нет смысла вынуждать его повторять дважды. Одного отказа Оскару будет достаточно, чтобы навсегда исчезнуть из жизни этого человека, не разрушать ее больше своим присутствием.  
Один приказ, которому Ройенталь не сможет не подчиниться. И все, что может сейчас делать - не допустить, чтобы он был произнесен. Не дать Оберштайну опомниться.  
Особенно сейчас, когда его уже выписали домой. И можно почувствовать его настоящий запах. Когда постепенно уходит привкус лекарства из поцелуев. Когда можно прикоснуться к коже, покрытой еще свежими шрамами, а не к повязкам. Убедиться самому, что не мираж, не обман. Что вопреки всему человек жив и тут, рядом. Терпением и напором вызвать стон, который красноречивее слов, ведь Ройенталь на деле доказал, что не может обеспечить ни тепло, ни безопасность. И доверие он тоже не оправдал. Все что может дать - мимолетное постельное удовольствие. Но сам Ройенталь не выживет без этих встреч. И каждый раз - боится. Тем удушающим страхом, который заставляет сделать шаг вперед. Сжать в объятиях, заставляя себя не сминать покорное тело, а ждать отклика. Все что угодно, но не дать Оберштайну сказать "нет" вслух.  
Потому что после того, как Оберштайн окончательно осознает и выскажет свое отвращение к Оскару, тот не сможет больше придти. И не сможет больше удостовериться в том, что Оберштайн - жив. Рядом. Так можно хотя бы тешить себя иллюзией, что его ждут, что зачем-то нужен. Что не противен пока настолько, чтобы перестать брать хотя бы то единственное, что можно взять с когда-то первого любовника империи. Его тело.

 

***  
Я придумал тебя

Оберштайн выглядывает в окно. Нет, не ждет. Просто Ройенталь приходит примерно в одно и то же время. Вот из подъехавшей машины выходит пассажир. Походка Оскара энергичная, размашистая. Он будто идет штурмовать крепость. И так - каждый раз. Каждый раз Ройенталь приступом берет то, что и так принадлежит ему. Отвернувшись от окна, Оберштайн спускается в холл, чтобы встретить гостя. и, может быть, попытаться сказать хотя бы в этот раз. Сказать, что не будет вырываться или убегать. Что все понимает. И, может быть, даже понимает, почему Ройенталь каждый раз приходит именно так: как в первый раз. Берет напором. А, когда возвращается снова, делает вид, что этой предыдущей встречи и не было. И снова замок надо брать штурмом. Каждый раз, будто приходит к новому человеку. Каждый раз - узнает заново. Каждый раз.  
И при этом, Оберштайн не может сказать "нет". Его обнимают так, будто если сейчас Ройенталь разомкнет руки, то мир вокруг перестанет существовать. И Оберштайн послушно становится этим центром мира.  
Резко распахнутая дверь со стуком ударяет по стене. Ройенталь заходит в дом.  
Снова - жесткое объятие. Снова Оберштайну кажется, что чужие руки вылепляют его заново. Рождение, через боль, через нехватку воздуха, через удовольствие. Через удовольствие быть настолько желанным. В этот раз он снова не успел сказать, а потом - слова потеряли смысл.  
Может быть попробовать сказать утром? Но для этого, надо проснуться раньше. Успеть до того, как Ройенталь, торопящийся на работу, несколько раздраженный от вчерашней невозможности контролировать себя, выскользнет из кровати и исчезнет из этого дома. И из жизни Оберштайна. И снова только время даст ответ на вопрос: ушел Ройенталь навсегда или только до вечера. До конца недели. До возвращения из срочной командировки. До ближайшей возможности увидеться вновь.  
Пока он возвращается всегда, и Оберштайн досадует на себя за собственную слабость. За то, что привык ждать. Что, когда видит, как Ройенталь приближается к дому, то душа сжимается. Страшно от того урагана, который сейчас обрушится на тебя. А когда особняк пуст, то накатывает неясная маета. Пусто не столько в доме, сколько внутри. Привыкаешь к этому согревающему огню, нацеленному только на тебя. И, вспоминая, понимаешь, что Ройенталь ловит каждый жест, каждый неосторожный вздох, не зная как и куда приложить себя. Но чтобы всего себя - целиком. Без остатка. А это так много. И не знаешь что с ним делать, куда направить. И, с другой стороны, как бы Ройенталь не желал отдать всего себя, он будет яростно сопротивляться попыткам изменить происходящее.

Снова наступит вечер. Снова гость ворвется в дом, сметая на своем пути все. Его мучает жажда, и не разбился бы глиняный сосуд души человека, который может утолить эту жажду.  
Надо решиться. Нельзя снова, в очередной раз, отложить решение на утро, на следующую встречу. Раз за разом привыкая к тому, что только так - правильно. Только так и возможно. И понимая, что Ройенталь будет нуждаться в большем. Пока не останется в его руках безжизненная кукла, а Оскар так и не сможет понять, когда же именно сломалось то, что было самым важным.

***  
“Стой!” - молчаливый приказ, когда чужие ладони упираются в грудь.  
Обычно Оберштайн всегда разрешает себя целовать, сначала чуть безвольно, а потом страстно откликаясь. Сейчас он молчит и не дает к себе прикоснуться.  
Вот и закончилось для Оскара его неловко, неуклюже созданное счастье. То что он пытался сберечь, как мог, как умел. Этого недостаточно. Если Ройенталь всегда понимал, что не создан для семьи с женщиной, что могло навести его на мысль, что сможет создать долгие отношения с мужчиной? Дать бы в лицо тому, кто зародил в нем эту робкую надежду. Пожалуй, стоит навесить свой портрет на грушу в тренажерном зале и избивать его до тех пор, пока не порвется в клочья. А потом - повесить еще один. Снова свой. Наивная детская мечта, что Оберштайн сейчас выздоровеет и все поймет. Сможет прочитать то, что спрятано глубоко внутри, что Ройенталь и сам не может высказать словами. Что боль Оскара была не меньше, и все что он мог - приходить. Когда есть возможность приходить, отдавать себя и не просить ничего взамен. Ждать, пока Оберштайн восстановится настолько, чтобы понять происходящее. Сложить причину и следствие своим рациональным разумом, что все, на что хватило Оскара - не исчезнуть. То, что для одного кажется глупостью, для самого Ройенталя стало почти непреодолимым препятствием.  
Почти.  
Потому что он приходил раз за разом обдирая себя в кровь.  
Видимо больше в этом не будет ни необходимости ни смысла.  
Оскар делает шаг назад, руки сжаты в кулаки. Это унижение, но пусть Оберштайн выскажет все то, что накопилось. Проявление гордости Ройенталя - узнать до конца все то, что о нем думают, пусть и больше всего на свете сейчас хочется сбежать. Зажать уши, забиться ребенком в самую дальнюю комнату. И никогда больше не вспоминать то, что сейчас скажут.   
Но он выслушает. Выслушает и навсегда запомнит каждое оскорбление. Каждое обидное слово. Каждое обвинение. Это будет прекрасный урок, тот, которые он выучит до конца. Что не приспособлен для длительных отношений неважно с кем.   
Но какого Локи Оберштайн тянет? Сказал бы уже давно все и отпустил бы Ройенталя зализывать раны. Ведь на это у любовника должно хватить человечности.  
Странное ощущение прикосновения. Оберштайн медленно берет его за запястье. За руку не взять. Она сжата в кулак и требуется неимоверное усилие, чтобы улыбнуться и разжать ладонь.  
“Бей. Я готов. Только не тяни. Бей”.

Но Оберштайн ждет, превращая встречу в пытку. Выматывающее ожидание - самая страшная часть любого допроса. Но к груди прижимаются лбом, чужие пальцы нежно поглаживают чувствительную кожу затылка. Молчание прерывается неловкой, повисшей фразой, когда Оберштайн чуть отстраняется, чтобы видеть лицо.  
\- Вы приехали с дежурства. Может быть хотите есть? Пить?  
Ройенталь мотает головой и прижимает палец к губам любовника. Если тот сейчас скажет "меня", то окажется, что Оскара ждет унижение гораздо большее, чем он мог вообразить. Оберштайн не должен даже подумать, что к нему приходят только ради этого.  
Набрать в легкие воздух. Сказать, не с первой попытки сумев вытолкнуть из себя такие непокорные звуки.  
\- Говорить.  
Он хочет говорить. Если говорить много, то может быть Оберштайн сможет вычленить из мешанины мыслей и образов то, что важно именно для него.

***  
Ройенталь лежит с закрытыми глазами и не думает ни о чем. Это восхитительно, когда можно не думать, а просто быть.  
Очень сложно было сделать первый шаг. Разомкнуть руки. Пойти следом за хозяином дома и пригубить протянутый виски.  
Ведь Оскар так и не сел тогда. Просто ходил кругами по комнате и пил.  
Чувствовал, что безобразно надирается прямо в присутствии Оберштайна, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
Слова давались с трудом, но алкоголь, вечный враг связных мыслей, помогал.  
Ройенталь начинал говорить отрывисто, перескакивая с одной мысли на другую. Просто рассказывая все то, что произошло, излагая информацию, которую узнал про теракт, о том как получил ее. Говорил много, понимая, что уже не может остановиться. Пока не понял, что Оберштайн все это время, молча, сидел на диване. Лед в его стакане давно растаял, и виски превратился в разбавленную бурду.  
Оскар тогда подошел, и сел на корточках рядом. В голове была пустота, бесшабашный звон, как будто он сейчас смог выгрузить все то, что было на сердце, и, подойдя к сидящему, - заглядывал в лицо, чтобы понять о чем думает Оберштайн. Причем в душе крепла уверенность, что если бы хотел, то прервал бы. А так он ничего и не сказал. Просто сидел и смотрел в наполненный стакан. К нему такому было просто подойти, было просто сесть рядом на диван. Просто, растянувшись, положить голову на колени.  
Теперь Оскар счастливо жмурился, наслаждаясь прикосновениям к лицу. Сейчас Оберштайн договорит, и можно будет развернуться к нему лицом, прижаться к впалому животу и заснуть. После выпитого виски и пережитого эмоционального напряжения Ройенталь чувствует, что все чего хочет - спать. Причем вот так, головой на коленях было бы идеально. Правда Обершатайн наверняка не согласится. Ему будет неудобно сидеть в такой позе.  
\- Давайте мы не будем с вами выяснять, кто убил больше людей и каким способом.  
Ройенталь чуть улыбается, соглашаясь. Ни к чему. Кошмары Ройенталя останутся с ним, но ему разрешено не уходить.  
\- Во-вторых, Кирхайсу не повезло больше. И тогда это была моя зона ответственности.  
Оскар ежится. Это очень страшное сравнение, и, учитывая, как они все относятся к Райнхарду, - это тяжелый груз. Насколько более тяжелый - Ройенталь предпочитает не думать. Просто накрывает пальцы любовника своими. На мгновение. Чтобы дать понять, что не винит и разделяет ту боль. Что, впрочем, не снимает ответственность с самого Ройенталя.   
Голова легкая-легкая. Происходящее кажется простым и понятным.  
\- И мне могло бы не повезти, если бы я ослеп. Это было бы неприятно.  
\- Вы шутите, значит все не так плохо, - открывает глаза Оскар.  
\- Не совсем. При некоторых повреждениях повторное протезирование невозможно.  
Вздохнув, Ройенталь все-таки упирается лбом любовнику в живот. Обнимает его за пояс. Он-то думал, что это всего лишь неудачная шутка. Но если бы Оберштайн ослеп окончательно, то и тогда Оскар не смог бы не приходить. Но стоит ли думать о том, что не случилось?  
\- И, наконец, я не привык, чтобы меня навещали в клинике. В свое время, достаточно много провел времени в лечебных учреждениях. И, поверьте, никто не проводил несколько часов в дороге, просто чтобы поцеловать и уйти... Ройенталь... Вы что, спите?..  
Нет, Оскар не спит. Даже вроде бы получилось сказать "нет" вслух. Просто голос, успокоивший его сейчас, доносится очень приглушенно. Оскар чувствует, как его стряхивают с колен, и послушно встает на ноги. С трудом концентрируясь на знакомом лице, выталкивает из себя:  
\- Вы разрешите мне сегодня остаться?  
Оберштайн выглядит как человек, который с трудом удерживается, чтобы не дать подзатыльник, но все-таки просто кивает в ответ.  
Оскар точно помнит, что ботинки он снял сам. И помнит, что ему снился очень хороший сон. Как Оберштайн лежал рядом и прикасался к лицу самыми кончиками пальцев, изучая.

 

***  
\- Просыпайтесь.  
Ройенталь щурится от солнечного света и укрывается одеялом с головой. При этом чувствует, что ноги оголились по бедра, но это его волнует мало. Он хочет спать. И убить обладателя этого мерного голоса. Или, хотя бы, затащить его к себе под одеяло, но для этого надо сначала почистить зубы. Перегаром от Ройенталя, наверно, несет за километр.  
\- Просыпайтесь. У вас есть планы на сегодняшний день?  
\- Нет. У меня нет никаких планов, - бурчит Оскар из-под одеяла. В голове у него качественный моток ваты. Причем из стекла. Тряханешь неудачно - звенит.  
\- А ваш секретарь утверждает, что на два назначено интервью.  
\- Пусть перенесет.  
\- Вот и попытайтесь это ему объяснить.  
Оскар высовывает голову наружу и слышит тяжелый вздох.  
\- Ройенталь, он звонил два раза, очень обеспокоен и сказал, что встречу перенести ну никак нельзя. Сейчас двенадцать. Я и так вас покрываю с десяти утра.  
\- Полдень?!  
Почти скатившись с кровати, Оскар срочно ищет штаны, пытается в них залезть, но в руки суют халат.  
\- Машина будет через час двадцать. Вы немного, но вполне допустимо опоздаете. Так что у вас есть время на кофе. И обязательно на душ.

После водных процедур солнце становится не столь слепящим, а запах кофе даже будоражит аппетит. Медленно и неспешно в голову возвращается способность соображать.  
\- Интервью продлится часа полтора-два, не меньше. Потом они постараются меня еще чем-нибудь нагрузить, но я сбегу.  
Оберштайн неодобрительно качает головой, но Оскара это не останавливает.  
\- И часам к восьми я буду тут. Только у меня завтра вылет и в 7 утра я должен быть на борту... то есть я буду тут, если вы не против, - спохватывается Оскар.  
Но любовник не реагирует, как будто ему все равно - приедет Ройенталь или не приедет. Как и во сколько он должен командовать взлет.  
\- И надолго?   
Вопрос звучит дежурно, и Ройенталь начинает заводиться от равнодушного тона, но пока его останавливает сонная атмосфера позднего утра. Вернее уже дня. И то, что Оберштайн дал ему выспаться, проигнорировав требование секретаря. Что кажется совсем уже невероятным проявлением заботы.  
\- Недели на две, может быть три.  
С улыбкой Оскар встает и подходит к любимому человеку. Зарывается носом в волосы на затылке, вдыхает аромат шампуня с цветочными нотками. Легко целует в шею.  
\- И учтите, Оберштайн, я хочу, чтобы вы меня ждали. Скучать или нет - этот вопрос я оставлю на ваше усмотрение. Но вы обязательно должны меня ждать*. Поверьте, злиться на живого гораздо приятнее, чем на мертвого.

***  
\- Просыпайтесь.  
Оскар очень хочет спать. Яркий свет слепит и больше всего хочется спрятаться с головой и притвориться, что его тут нет. Но освещение не становится более приглушенным, нудный голос не замолкает, а руки, чтобы натянуть одеяло - не слушаются.  
С трудом разлепив глаза, Ройенталь хмуро осматривает больничное помещение - вот уж ради этого точно не стоило открывать глаза. Пусть и не сразу, но вырвавшись из столь приятный объятий беспамятства, Оскар отмечает худую фигуру в кресле рядом. Оберштайн демонстративно углублен в чтение и делает вид, что это не он только что требовал проснуться.  
\- Ждете, как я и просил, - удовлетворенно заключает Ройенталь и снова проваливается в сон. В этот раз ему снится маленький мальчик с бледным лицом и повязкой на глазах. Он лежит в элитной одноместной палате и очень ждет, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь пришел его навестить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Иначе у скотины-автора я умру.


	4. Хочешь спать?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Да, я писал, чтобы развидеть. За мной эта сказка ходила с января. А еще [текст](http://xmfc.diary.ru/p186152795.htm) закрутил, по чужому канону.  
> Но ни там выберутся, честно.не могут не. Пусть мне и совестно, что автор тут - злобный автор. Но может я хоть развижу наконец.

Завороженный Ройенталь смотрел как багряно-алое вино переливается через край бокала и кровавой змеей скользит по золотистой скатерти. Специальная ткань не впитывает влагу и змейка скользит все дальше, дальше, пока, будто очнувшись, Оскар не перестает наливать вино в бокал.  
Адмирал даже не будет извиняться, слуги уберут. А Оберштайну, вероятно, все равно.  
Оскар налил еще один бокал, до половины, так, чтобы не перелить снова, и протянул любовнику.  
\- Я не пью, пока нельзя.  
\- Да. Я знаю.  
Вечер подходит к концу и скоро, очень скоро, чаша переполнится и эмоции выплеснутся за край, побегут по прозрачной стенке каплями.  
Надо что-то делать.  
Оскару почти страшно.  
Он прекрасно знает, что Оберштайн пришел сейчас, потому что ему сказали придти.  
Миттермайер отправил, привел его. Потому что считал, что так правильнее. Миттермайер из тех, кто знает их маленькую тайну. Только другу не понять, что сейчас Оскар предпочел бы быть один.  
Часы в гостиной ударами отмеряют время. Вот он, тот самый край.   
Если Оберштайн сейчас уйдет, то они вряд ли еще встретятся вот так же. Вечером. За бокалом вина.  
Если он останется...  
Если останется, то наверняка уйдет утром и его бесполезно будет возвращать.  
От мыслей голова идет кругом. Эта сопровождающая постоянно ватность сознания, легкий звон, все время напоминающая о себе колючая боль. Та, что выгрызает череп изнутри, оставляя от человека неловкую куклу.

\- Пойдемте, - взять гостя за руку, чтобы повести за собой в спальню. - Уже поздно.   
"Пойдем. Я постараюсь тебе не мешать".

В спальне Ройенталь ловит заинтересованный взгляд Оберштайна, но желания что-либо обсуждать нет. Да, у Оскара на прикроватной тумбе стоят лекарства. Да, пробормотав извинения, он принимает таблетку, жадно запивая ее водой. Потом раздевается, быстро. Препарат начнет действовать через пятнадцать минут.  
Уже двенадцать.  
Это почти как выпить яд, или прыгнуть с моста. Еще борешься, но сознание уже начинает оставлять.  
Лучше он так, безобразно заснет.  
Оберштайн должен знать, на что шел. Он сам поторопился или его поторопили.  
Ройенталь закончил бы курс лечения и пришел сам. А пока, увы, он такой, какой есть. И неизвестно, поможет ли снотворное, потому что помогает не всегда. Сегодня стоило увеличить дозу, чтобы точно без сновидений, но теперь уже поздно. 

Вокруг темно. Это непросто темнота выключенной лампы. Это - зашитые веки. Оскар дергается от болезненной попытки открыть глаза, но бесполезно. Он слеп. Его ослепили, оставив возможность прозреть, но сейчас, когда глаза зашиты страшно.  
В темноте, давящей на грудь. В маленьком в несколько шагов подвале. Страшно.  
Смерть в бою была бы быстрой, смерть на больничной койке была бы среди своих. Тут тишина, пустота и неизвестность, наполненная тяжелым бредом. Галлюцинациями, образами людей. Иногда звуками, запахами воспоминаниями.   
Хочется кричать, когда призраки обступают со всех сторон. Ройенталь знает причину, но не может бороться с ней.   
Человеческое тело слабо. Сознание еще более беспомощно.  
Прикосновение к руке.  
Кошмар повторится снова. Снова один маленький укол. Оскар точно знает, что после него станет хуже. Боль побежит по капиллярам, по венам, собираясь в сердце, оттуда, уничтожая разум, в голову. Под веки. Пульсируя раскаленными камнями глаз.  
А потом будет радость и удовольствие падения. Животный ужас. Видения, настолько ужасные, что приносят сладость и удовлетворение.  
Еще несколько прикосновений к руке и, когда ему снимут швы, Ройенталь перестанет разделять сон и явь. Останется послушной куклой, выполняющей пожелания хозяев.   
Только праматерь человечества сможет дать ему покой и примет его таким, какой он есть. Только там, человечество обретет счастье.  
Терра.  
Земля.  
Надо было быть идиотом, чтобы не понимать очевидного.  
Оскар встряхивает головой, прогоняя видение. Пока еще он в сознании. Пока еще можно верить в то, что горячечный бред кончится.  
Прикосновение к руке.  
\- Ройенталь.  
Отшвырнул бы, если бы мог. Но не пошевелиться. Повернуть голову, улыбнуться. Или рот тоже зашит? Значит вокруг губ выступят красные точки. Может это напугает того, кто делает укол.  
\- Ройенталь.  
Этот знакомый голос. Этот дорогой голос.  
Только запись.   
И от этого звука сейчас в голове закружатся образы. Столь приятные, столь чудовищные, что страх тошнотой подступает к горлу.  
Не надо.  
А если не кажется? Если в действительности прошло много дней и кукла, которая говорит не его голосом, смотрит не его глазами сотворила то, что было не более, чем наркотическим видением.  
Прикосновение к руке.  
Сейчас на нем закатают рукав и он почувствует маленький укол.  
Совсем не больно.  
Больно будет после, когда попытается прозреть, когда попытается открыть глаза, чтобы понять - правда или ложь.  
Эти окровавленные обрубки вокруг, некогда бывшие людьми, эти пьяные, извивающиеся от похоти люди, эта оргия крови и страсти эта сводящая с ума вседозволенность и власть. Все тайные, порочные страсти, доведенные наркотиком до абсолюта - только сон? Только галлюцинация? Или на золотистых скатертях в равных частях перемешаны кровь и вино.

\- Ройенталь!  
Резкий, слепящий свет.  
Очертания предметов кажутся мутными, как если бы резко село зрение. Но это не слепота.  
Сидя на кровати, Оскар прикасается кончиками пальцев к зудящей щеке. Его ударили по лицу.  
Это Оберштайн ударил его по лицу.  
Живой и относительно здоровый. Стоящий рядом с постелью.  
В резком освещении прекрасно видно, что он обнажен, но тело не изувечено. По бедрам не льется кровь, а пальцы не скручены под не мыслимым для здорового тела углом.  
\- Мне снился сон?  
\- Если это можно назвать сном. Что произошло с вами? Что с вами произошло - там?  
\- Ничего.  
Протянуть руку, притягивая Оберштайна ближе. Прижаться лбом. Как же он не понимает, что главное, ведь что с ним, с Оберштайном, ничего не произошло. Что это были не более чем дурные видения. Последствия плена и наркотика. Ройенталь справится с ними, обязательно. Надо только дать ему немного времени.  
\- Сколько дней вы принимаете это снотворное.  
\- Четыре подряд. Надо просто увеличить дозу, только и всего.  
Вместо ответа Оберштайн качает головой.  
\- Я начинаю понимать, почему вы боялись оставаться на ночь.  
Оскар даже не вскидывает возмущенно голову, хотя должен был бы оскорбиться.  
Просто встает и жадно допивает воду.  
\- Я не боялся. Просто сейчас со мной невозможно нормально выспаться в одной постели. Наркотик, который давали, вызывает слишком сильное привыкание. 

Уколы в руку, несколько дней в абсолютной темноте. Галлюцинации, бред.   
Выстрелы.   
Миттермайер, кажется от радости, что нашел живым, готов убить прямо на месте.  
Потом - больничная койка, бесконечные исследования и сны.  
Тяжелые дурманящие сны, от которых раньше помогало снотворное, а потом и оно перестало спасать, наполняя ночи кошмарами, от которых не проснуться, а дни - тянущей головной болью и ватным сознанием.  
\- Мне кажется, что не стоит увеличивать дозу лекарства.  
Оскар только усмехается в ответ. Кошмарные сны сведут его с ума не хуже сайоксина.

Утром Оберштайн уедет. А вечером Ройенталь позвонит к нему в дверь. Таблетки лежат в сумке, но можно попробовать другое средство для засыпания. Может и помочь, ведь они так давно не были вместе.

***  
Плечи ссутулены, но нет сил распрямиться. Ройенталь противен сам себе, когда трясущимися руками застегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Путается в них. Приходится перезастегивать заново.  
Главное успеть. Уйти до того, как Оберштайн выйдет из душа. Не покинуть этот дом уверенным в себе победителем, как часто делал получив желаемое, а позорно сбежать.  
И снова, как назло, рубашка застегнута криво.  
Она обхватывает грудь, душит, и сейчас наползет на лицо, чтобы уничтожить его.  
Требуется огромное усилие, чтобы не разодрать тонкую ткань. Но тогда не получится сохранить остатки достоинства.  
Чести давно нет. Слишком ходовой товар.  
И сил давно нет. Ни на что.  
Даже на то, чтобы проявить свою любовь.  
За секунду до вопроса, Оскар распрямляет плечи. Или через мгновенье после того, как Оберштайн зашел в спальню. Впрочем все равно невозможно быть более жалким.  
\- Уходите?  
\- Да. Мне пора.  
Нет ничего более гадкого, чем эти неуместные разговоры.  
Да, он уходит.  
Да, он не вернется больше.  
Или, если и вернется, то нескоро. Тогда, когда приведет себя в порядок. Тогда, когда хотя бы в постели будет на что-то годен.  
\- Зачем вы уходите?  
Чужие пальцы расстегивают маленькие пуговицы, освобождая его от тонкого удушающего плена. Они - сами по себе опутывают тело паутиной прикосновений, тех, что стягивает грудную клетку еще теснее.   
Так наматывают бинты.  
Оскар уходит, чтобы остаться в одиночестве. Чтобы принадлежать себе. Чтобы не будить ночью, чтобы не доставлять неудобств.  
Оскар уходит, чтобы справиться с эти - самому. Потому что он может. Потому что не собирается идти наповоду у этих подонков и молить о помощи. Они не добьются желаемого. Он не будет слабым.  
Надо только собраться с силами, застегнуть сорочку. И дальше прочь из этого дома, к себе. К самостоятельности и самодостаточности. К миру, в котором он будет сильным. Будет самим собой.  
Достаточно того, что Оберштайн видел его беспомощность в клинике. Довольно того, что Ройенталь в полной мере продемонстрировал свою бесполезность сейчас.  
\- Ухожу, чтобы не мешать вам. Проветрю голову, пройдусь. Небольшие физические нагрузки полезны.  
\- Какие прогулки, сейчас середина ночи. Пожалейте свою охрану.  
Оскар застегивает пуговички, а Оберштайн их расстегивает, потому что никак они не могут застегнуть сорочку правильно. Бессмысленный, бесконечный танец рук.  
И плевок в лицо.  
Охрана.  
Да, Оскара сейчас не выпускают без охраны. Он настолько беспомощен, что ему нельзя доверить дорогу до дома.  
А ведь сам раньше хотел быть охраной другому.  
Не смог.  
Ничего не может.  
\- У охраны такая работа сопровождать меня. Спасибо, что напомнили.  
\- Все хорошо, вы слышите?  
Оскар только мотает головой в ответ.  
Все плохо.  
Чем дальше тем хуже.  
И скоро, совсем скоро, ему надо будет лечь и закрыть глаза. И встретиться лицом к лицу со всеми страхами, которые прячутся днем.  
Почему нельзя не думать?  
Почему не помогает этот новый препарат? Он же сильнее, лучше.  
\- Вы не пойдете никуда, слышите?  
Нет, не слышит. И пойдет, обязательно. Потому что измученное тело начинает клонить в сон уже сейчас.   
Небольшая прогулка даст отсрочку.  
А потом помогут таблетки. Обязательно помогут.  
Сегодня - обязательно.  
\- Вы не думаете, что это - побочный эффект препаратов?  
Нет. Об этом Ройенталь тоже не думал и не желает думать. И как мило со стороны Оберштайна напомнить об этой мужской несостоятельности. Более точного удара под дых нельзя было и придумать.  
\- Я...  
Ройенталь поднимает голову, чтобы ответить, глядя в глаза, и замолкает на полуслове.  
На лице Оберштайна можно прочитать что угодно. То, что хочется. То, что кажется важным.  
\- Вы сможете справиться с кошмарами без лекарств.  
Остается прижаться лбом к ладони.  
Нет, не сможет.  
Еще одно унижение сегодняшнего вечера.  
Не властен даже над собственными снами.

Они почти не спят ночью, Оскар все время проваливается в тревожное забытье и просыпается с криком. С трудом покидая жесткую хватку другой реальности.  
Они пытаются читать, и Ройенталь отключается, привалившись щекой к плечу Оберштайна. Ровно для того, чтобы оттолкнуть его во сне, или наоборот: прижаться, забиться, спрятаться.  
Ночь кажется бесконечно долгой, но Оскар не может не спать. Он слишком устал для этого, но и в середине тяжелого забытья ему не разрешают выпить лекарство, которое принесло бы облегчение. 

Только в середине следующего дня по комму поступит срочный вызов и, не на шутку встревоженный Фернер, сообщит, что в образце, который вчера передал Оберштайн, найдено высокое содержание сайоксина.  
Вместо лекарства Ройенталю прописали наркотик.

У Ройенталя не дрожат руки, когда он отдает флакон с препаратом курьеру. Все его мысли сейчас заняты только одним: как же объяснить Оберштайну, почему Оскар хотел бы и эту ночь провести в его доме. В не-одиночестве.


End file.
